Reese and the girl
by PrincessBeautyRose
Summary: Reese changes for the better after discovering a girl who certainly ignites his passion.
1. Default Chapter

-1I wrote this story more than 3 years ago. I went back and read over it today. I realized the story was too lovey-dovey (yuck!) so I decided to edit it. I edited it today but the same storyline and situations still exist. Read and enjoy.

For the following week Reese was in daze. He felt cheated. How dare someone betray him like she did. "Hayley must pay!" Reese shouted one afternoon, alone in the school football field. He jammed his fist into his schoolbag, about to curse. But he stopped himself just in time when he noticed a little girl and boy walk by, at the bottom of the bleachers. Reese had good consideration and never cursed in front of children.

He may be a bully and does poorly in school, but deep down he had a good side of his confused heart and mind.

That night, Lois and Hal were eating dinner together at a friend's house. Dewey was at with them. That left Malcolm and Reese alone together in the dining room, eating. "Still feeling bad about Hayley?" Malcolm asked him. Reese nodded. "Did you really care for her?" Malcolm asked. It was an unnecessary question. He knew his older brother didn't cared for Hayley. But he wanted to hear what Reese had to say exactly. "No," Reese admits. "But I know you still feel cheated that someone betrayed you," Malcolm said. "Yes," Reese boomed. He stabbed his roast with his fork hard. He banged the table with his fist. "Easy there, Reese," Malcolm warned. "Sorry," Reese said," I don't know how I could cool down." His teenage face was full of anger.

For the following month Reese withdrew from his usual activities. His grades slipped. One day the teacher warned Reese that he's in danger of failing many classes. Reese sighed in his room after school and ripped up the failure warning slip. He banged his fist against his bed. He pounded his pillow hard, with great passion, ire, and rage. He pulled out his photo album. He flipped through it quickly and went to the page with the photo of Hayley. It was a picture of her clad in Hanes Her Way bra and panties. The only photo he had of her. He pulled it out and ripped it up.

The next day, after school, Reese was arguing with another boy in the football field. The boy was big and a grade ahead of him in school. A physical fight was about to ignite. Before Reese could punch the boy, suddenly something caught his eye. Reese let go of the boy and took a few steps away from him. His eyes were on a girl that was walking by. Alone. There was something about her that made his heart race. All his anger and hatred for the large boy vanished. Feisty sexual music played in his mind. Passion at first sight. Reese was instantly taken by this girl.

The girl was Delilah, a new girl that moved into town last week.

Reese began to run towards her, forgetting about the large boy. But she was out of sight before he could get to her.

The big boy ran towards Reese. "Well do you want to fight?" he demanded. Reese refused and apologized to him. The boy looked stunned and walked away. The next morning, Reese spent extra long time in the bathroom, fixing himself up. He had to look extra nice.

He searched the entire lunchroom for her at lunch. But she was not there. Reese felt his heart sink. He felt he had already lost her and he didn't even meet her yet.

Finally he found her under a tree by the field, sobbing. Reese walked over to her. He felt like kissing her long and passionately, but of course he couldn't do that yet. "Hi," Reese greeted her, his heart pounding. Delilah looked up, still crying. "May I sit down?" he asked. Delilah nodded. Reese and Delilah introduced themselves to each other. Her sobbing had subsided but she still was crying. "Are you new here?" he asked her. Delilah nodded. He asked her why she was crying. Delilah told him she could not tell him at that moment. Reese understood. "Let's eat lunch together," Reese asked. Delilah smiled. Her crying had stopped. They ate lunch together. He felt even stronger sexual feelings as he sat with her. There was strong chemistry between them. After lunch Reese asked if they could meet after school. Delilah happily agreed.

And so they met again, after school. Before Delilah could say,"Hi," Reese kissed her. Delilah and Reese stood under the tree, kissing for a few minutes. After they let go, Reese took her hand. "I finally found my match," he said. "Reese," she said,"Me too." They kissed again, longer. "Come to my house tomorrow after school," Reese told her. The following day after school, Delilah showed up at Reese's doorstep, straight after cheerleading practice. Reese answered the door. Reese scooped her into his arms and whisked her unto the sofa. "Would you like to watch TV?" he asked her as she sat on the couch. "No thanks," she said, smiling. Reese plopped himself on the couch next to her and kissed her. They were kissing on the couch for a few minutes until Reese pulled apart from her. "I'm going to eat a peanut butter sandwich," he said,"Would you like one also my love?" "No thanks," she replied. Reese was making himself a sandwich as Delilah sat on the kitchen table watching him. He watched her as she sat down, toying with her hair. He felt an incredible sense of sexual urges and passion as she fingered her hair. 

Suddenly the front door burst opened. Lois enters, in her Lucky Aide uniform. "Reese!" she shouted,"Who is this girl?" Reese dropped his sandwich in surprise. He wasn't expecting her arrival so soon. "My new girlfriend," Reese replied,"My soulmate actually." Lois looked shocked. She did not want Reese or Malcolm to have girlfriends. She was worried it would interfere with school, and she felt about this especially for Reese, for he was doing poorly in school. "What did I tell you young man?" Lois boomed. Reese looked down at his shoes. His heart was in despair. "Mom I want her!" he shouted,"I've had crushes on girls before but she's the one I want!"

"Tell your little girlfriend to leave and get started on your homework!" his mother bellowed. "No!" Reese shouted. "Yes!" she boomed. Reese turned to Delilah. His eyes were full of passion but also with great sorrow. Delilah's eyes began to well up with tears. Reese signaled her with the look on his youthful face, telling her that,"We will meet again." Delilah responded him with a look saying,"Yes, we will." Delilah blotted out of the chair and ran out the door. Reese fell into great disappointment.

He didn't have another word with Lois after she left. He took his schoolbag and ran into his room and shut the door. He lay on his bed, angry. He knew life without her now would be dull. "Delilah," he moaned. He squeezed his pillow. In his sleep he dreamed about her.

In his dream she was walking around in the house in a black lacy bra and matching panties.

The next day Reese sat next to her at lunch. "Well you can't come over to my house anymore so we'll just have to meet at lunch and after school," Reese said. Delilah smiled. He kissed her, not wanting to let go. They continued to see each other and spend more time together at different places. They never met at each other house's.

For the next two months Reese's grades improved a great deal. He stopped bullying not only other boys at school, but also his younger brothers. Lois and Hal were stunned.

"What's gotten into him?" Lois asked her husband one night. "I don't know but I like it!" he said happily.

Reese's grades were barely passing D's and one F Before he met Delilah. He was warned that if his grades slipped more, he would have to either go into the remedial class or repeat a grade. Now Reese's grades were up to mostly B's, only one C, and even one A!

The family decided to award Reese for his miraculous improvement in school. They took him out to dinner. Reese sighed as he ate his baked potato at the restaurant. He wished he could have his sexy Delilah with him. His passion for Delilah made him study hard in school because Delilah said she would break up with him if his grades dropped. The only violence he'd really cause now was if he was in a jealous rage over Delilah, which hasn't happened so far.


	2. Chapter 2

-1"Reese, you've turned into this wonderful, considerate boy," Lois remarked. "Thanks mom," Reese said, smiling. "I'm so proud of you," she said happily.

One rainy day two weeks later, Reese and Delilah couldn't meet at the park that day because it was raining. So they waited another day, only to find that the following day was also rainy. The rest of the week proved to be more rainier and the couple were desperate. "Delilah we have to meet at your house," Reese said on the phone at noon on a Sunday," I need you and I need to spend time with you. It's been a week since I've seen your sexy face." Delilah agreed it was a good idea. Her family wasn't home that Sunday and wasn't expected to return until late that evening. It was perfect. So Reese went over there promptly with an umbrella and a present.

The doorbell rang at Delilah's place. She answers it, dressed in a pretty pink dress. Her heart pounded. Reese entered, handsome and dashing in a suit&tie. He had just went out to a department store that morning with his family for a family portrait. He didn't bother to change out of his picture perfect ensemble. As Delilah closed the door behind her, Reese watched her, in a daze. She was such a welcome sight to him. He hadn't seen Delilah in a week and now he got to spend ample time with her this rainy day. Reese pulled her close and kissed her. The kiss was long and passionate. Their hearts beated together. After the kiss, they sat on the sofa together And talked. As they were about 10 minutes into their conversation, Reese just remembered. He wanted to ask her why she was crying the day he first met her. He meant to ask her, but they were already deep into another topic to discuss. He decided to ask her later. After talking for about 19 more minutes, Reese and Delilah decided to cook together. Cooking was one of Reese's talents. After the cooking, Reese and Delilah laid the food on the table, which was covered with red table cloth. They lit scented candles and ate their meal. After the meal, Delilah went upstairs to her bedroom as Reese waited in the living room. Delilah wanted to show him her lingerie collection. She had a vast collection of lingerie. Included her collection was her first bra. She handed Reese a peach-colored bra. "That's my very first bra," Delilah said, "I wore it when I was 11. Now that I'm in high school I wear bigger bras." Reese squeezed the peach bra in his hands. "Wow!" Reese cried. After Delilah showed him her entire lingerie collection and returned the bras and other articles of lingerie back to her bedroom, they sat on the sofa again, engaged in another conversation. He had his arm around her the entire time. He kissed her and eventually they were kissing on the couch, with great passion. Suddenly the door flew open minutes later. Delilah and Reese pulled apart in alarm. there stood Delilah's brother, his mouth agape.

Reese's family eventually found out about the relationship. but this time, Lois had nothing against it because she knew that was the reason why Reese was doing well in school and behaving so well.

The family even invited Delilah to have dinner with them, and she accepted the invitation graciously.

Delilah and Reese were elated, and their relationship developed more and more.

That May Reese and Delilah went to the junior prom together. Delilah was adorned in an off-the-shoulder pink gown. It showed her cleavage in an elegant way. It was tight around her body and it was provocative yet elegant. It was of a nice shade of pink. It was indeed the greatest gown of the prom.

The music stopped at the prom and the announcer stepped in. It was announced that Delilah was junior prom queen. Delilah's face beamed and she was crowned with the tiara. She slow danced with Reese at the center of the ballroom.

Meanwhile later into the prom, Hayley was there. Her date was PJ, the same boy she cheated on Reese with. Hayley was always slovenly and even her prom dress wasn't presentable. She had a food stain at the front of the dress. The left sleeve was torn. She ran over to Reese and Delilah further into the prom, ignoring Delilah and greeting Reese with her artificial "hello". Reese ignored her. She greeted him again.

"Where's PJ?" Reese asked, quite vexed. "He's in the bathroom," Hayley replied," How you've been?" "I would appreciate it if you would keep your distance," Reese told her firmly. "Why?" she demanded. She tried her best to behave as if Delilah wasn't there. "Please just go," Reese said in a low tone. Before Hayley could say more, PJ returned from the bathroom and she walked away from Reese. "I'll be back!" she called over her shoulder as she walked away. "Ignore her," Reese told Delilah.

After the junior prom that night, Reese asked Delilah if she wanted to stop at the park so they may have some time alone together. "Reese your mom told you firmly to be home immediately after the junior prom," Delilah reminded him. "Alright," Reese groaned. He kissed her long and passionately and Delilah was taken home. Reese returned from the prom, his teen face beaming. "How was your junior prom?" Malcolm asked him that night as Reese was in their bedroom, still in his prom attire. "It was beyond words great," he said," Delilah was such a hottie." He smiled at Malcolm. "I'm totally psyched about her," Reese said. "Was Hayley there?" Malcolm asked. The smile on Reese's face faded. "Yes indeed she was there," Reese muttered in vexation. Reese was full of ire at the fact that Hayley had the audacity to walk up to him at the junior prom after betraying him before. "Did she talk to you?" Malcolm wanted to know. "Yes," Reese groaned," The nerve of her. I told her firmly that she must keep her distance. And she asked me why. That's just unbelievable." "Did she have a date?" Malcolm questioned. "PJ was her escort," Reese said. They stopped speaking of Hayley at that point and changed their conversation to other topics. In bed that night, Reese dreamed of Delilah. In this dream he was only wearing a Hanes brief. Delilah was wearing only a peach bra and matching panties. There were no people standing in their way. Everything was perfect. Reese picked a pink rose from the luscious fresh rose garden in the dream and placed it in Delilah's long flowing hair. pink, yellow, and white roses are Delilah's favorite flowers.


	3. Chapter 3

-1The next day was a Sunday and Delilah went over to Reese's house. They sat on the couch together in the family room, talking. "Reese, remember on the first day we met I was crying?" she said. "Yes babe I remember," he said, holding her slender, graceful hand. He kissed her. "Why were you crying sexy?" Reese asked her after the passionate kiss. Delilah sighed. "At the Lucky Aide about three weeks before we met, I was looking around the store when suddenly a rugged looking boy from the stockroom came out with a cart with wheels," she began. "Yes," Reese said, with a look of concern on his young face. He squeezed his hand and said," Go on." "He was friendly and said, 'hello'," Delilah said," And I thought he was just being nice. I said 'hello' also and walked away." Reese continued to listen. "He walked up to me again about 10 minutes later and he asked me out," Delilah cried in total disgust," I was utterly appalled. I left the store right away." Reese burst into laughter and pulled her into his arms. He put his right hand on her left breast. Delilah smiled at him. "I went into the Lucky Aide store again the next week and he was still there," Delilah said," He said 'hi' and I ignored him. He asked me out again and I left the store. I'm afraid to shop there now because of him." "Why were you crying just because of that?" Reese asked. "I tend to get disgusted easily," Delilah told Reese," I was so disgusted of him that I cried." Reese burst into laughter. "Well if you're afraid of him, don't be," Reese said," All he did was ask you out." "I'm not afraid of him," Delilah said," I'm just really disgusted of him." "The next time you want to shop there, I'll come with you," Reese told her. He kissed her again. "We'll hold hands as we shop in the store," Reese said. Later on that day, Reese and Delilah entered the store holding hands. When they were in the greeting cards section, the large, slovenly boy with the cart came out of the stockroom. "Hi," he said to Delilah. Delilah ignored him, hardly unable to contain her disgust. She thoroughly abhorred the fact that he was trying to be a suitor for her. Reese smiled at him and said," I'm Delilah's beau." Reese squeezed her hand. The boy flushed red, mortified. "Oh," he said," Hello." He walked away with the cart, silent. Reese burst into laughter. The two left the store together, holding hands, still laughing. Everybody at school agreed that they were a great couple and seeing them together was inspiring. That night, Reese lay on his bed, thinking about Delilah. A vision of Delilah fingering her long flowing hair was in his mind when suddenly he heard Lois's voice ring from the kitchen. "Reese, come into the kitchen! I need to talk to you." Reese blotted out of bed and went into the kitchen. "What did I do?" Reese asked. Ever since he starting dating Delilah he changed, he never got into trouble with his parents or at school. Until now. "Reese why were you rude to my coworker today?" Lois asked. She wasn't yelling at him, but the tone of her voice sounded stern. "What are you talking about?" Reese cried. Then he remembered the repugnant boy at the store. "Oh him," Reese said out loud. "Apologize to him," Lois said," I don't raise rude boys." "I wasn't rude to him!" Reese cried to his defense. And he was right. Lois paused. "He told me that you called him all sorts of names," Lois said. "What specific names?" Reese cried. "Fatso, Cream puff, and Smelly," Lois said," And according to him he also said that you told him to take showers and lose that humongous belly of his. He said that he was pushing the cart out of the stockroom today as usual when suddenly you went up to him and began to pester and ridicule him." Reese had to stifle his laughter. But at the same time, he was shocked and bewildered beyond words. "The liar!" Reese cried," I didn't call him names at all!" He paused, desperately probing his mind for the proper words to speak. "It's only fair that you hear my side of the story," Reese said," Which is the truth." "Let's hear it," Lois said, still stern. He then told Lois about what Delilah told him. He also told her of what happened at the store today when Reese confronted him with Delilah, with the unabridged truth. "He wouldn't lie to me," Lois said sternly," He's a nice, trustworthy boy and wouldn't lie to me. And he's a good worker." "Well he lied this time!" Reese cried. There was another moment of silence. "Reese, I can't read your mind and I don't know what happened exactly, but if you insulted this boy, you go and apologize to him," Lois said, still stern. "Alright," Reese muttered," But I'm telling you, I didn't say anything hurtful to him."

The next day, at school during lunch break, Reese probed the lunchroom for the boy. There he found the boy devouring up his large lunch at the corner of the room, alone. Reese ran over to him. "You there!" Reese shouted, pointing at him," You lied about me to my mom!" The boy suddenly dropped his sandwich and glanced at Reese. Jelly was at the corners of his mouth. "I did not," the boy replied meekly. "Yes you did!" Reese yelled," You are a total liar!" "I didn't!" the boy wailed. The boy began to cry. Reese was both angry and stunned at the same time. Just then, a teacher began to walk towards the lunch table, looking deeply concerned. "What seems to be the problem?" the teacher asked. Reese's heart sank. Before Reese could open his mouth to speak, the boy pointed at Reese and said," He was bothering me!" "Not true!" Reese cried to his own defense. "He was calling me names and made me cry!" the obese, slovenly boy lied. He began to perform exaggerated fits of bawling. "Young man, you're coming with me," the teacher said. "But sir, I didn't do anything!" Reese cried. Reese was certainly an innocent victim of the loathsome boy's false witness.

That same day, after school, Delilah was searching the school grounds for Reese. She wanted to see him before cheerleading practice. But he was no where in sight. Hours later, after cheerleading practice was done for that day, Delilah sat on the bleachers reading a book when Reese ran over to her. "Delilah," he called to her," You're such a welcome sight to me." Words cannot describe how much he felt.. He sat next to her on the bleachers and kissed . Passion filled the air. After they pulled apart, Reese took her hand and stroked it gently as he offered her an explanation. "Sorry I didn't meet you straight after school like I always do," Reese explained. He glanced at the sky, then glanced back at her. "I got detention." "Detention?" Delilah cried in surprise," Reese you changed since we first became a couple. You never got in trouble at school anymore ever since. What happened?" "Long story," Reese said, still stroking her hand and sighing. "Remember that fat boy that asked you out in the Lucky Aide?" Reese asked. "Oh, he's just so dreadful," Delilah moaned," What about him?"

Then Reese told her everything. "Oh he's such a brute!" Delilah wailed," He's trying to ruin you!" "I know," Reese said,"I'm a good boy now and didn't deserve detention." He was certainly telling the truth by speaking those words. "He has to stop!" Delilah cried," What can we do?" "I don't know yet," Reese said as he let go of her hand and began to stroke her hair," But we'll have to think of something." There was silence as Reese stroked her hair. "I think he's jealous because we are a couple," Reese said. "Well I think that's obvious," Delilah said," And he has to stop." Reese sighed as he took Delilah into his arms. "I'm really worried," he said as he held her," It's unpredictable what lies he'll come up with next."


	4. Chapter 4

-1The next day after school Reese was in Delilah's bedroom. They were talking for a few minutes when Delilah suddenly said something which would make a turning point. "Reese," Delilah said, "Do you believe in revenge?" "Revenge?" Reese said, "That was the old me." "Well," Delilah said, "I believe in revenge." Reese was silent for a while. Then he spoke up. "You know," he said, "I believe if revenge is justified- then it's okay." "Sure it is!" Delilah said, raising her voice. "Who do you want to take revenge on?" he asked her.

"You know," she said with a smirk on her face. "Who?" he asked. "Him," she said as she shuddered. "Who's him?" Reese asked. "The nasty obese boy who asked me on date at the Lucky Aide. The nasty obese boy who framed you yesterday. Him!" she cried in disgust, "Ewwww!" Reese laughed as he put his hand on her back. "Of course," he said, "Him. He's such a lousy jerk for framing me just because he's jealous because you're my girlfriend instead of his." Delilah shook her head in disgust. "I was so disgusted when he asked me out twice," she said as her face nearly turned a sickly green, "I cried." Reese burst into laughter. Delilah laughed with him. "So what do you have in mind?" Reese asked. Delilah said, "We will take a picture of him in his underwear and post it at school!" Delilah cried. Reese laughed so hard he almost choked. "Isn't that a bit cruel?" Reese asked. "Well he was cruel to you," Delilah snapped, "We will serve him revenge on a platter." Reese was hesitant. "I don't know. This may be too harsh," Reese said. "You don't have to be so soft-hearted," Delilah said, "We need to give this fat jerk what he deserves. He can't get away with framing people just because he's jealous." After a few minutes Reese finally agreed to this plan. "Ok," he said, "Let's do it." "Great!" Delilah said as she smiled. Reese thought her smile was enough to illuminate a large city.

The next day Reese and Delilah got a camera ready. They know this boy's gym class period. They hid right outside of the boy's locker room. They know he will change into his gym uniform there. Delilah peeped through the window. She saw the obese boy pull off his shirt. Delilah felt as if she was about to vomit. "Ewww," she moaned. Reese had to stifle his laughter. Then she saw him pull off his pants- revealing his big Fruit of the Loom brief. "Yuck!" Delilah cried in disgust. Reese had to keep harder from laughing. "I'm so passionate about my Fruit of the Loom brief," the fat boy moaned as he ran his hands down his body. "Ewww," Delilah said, "He's like Santa Claus." "Santa Claus is very passionate for his underwear too!" Reese said. "Yes they both have a fetish for underwear," Delilah said. Then the two decided- who should be the one to take the picture? They decided Reese will take the picture. Reese positioned the camera. "Ready?" Delilah asked him as her heart pounded. "Ok," Reese said. He pushed the button. "Take more than one picture," Delilah said. Reese took about five photographs of the boy in his Fruit of the Loom brief. When they were done Delilah smiled radiantly. They kissed long and passionately.

The two rushed to get the pictures developed. They made many, many copies- more than 500. After school one day they posted the pictures all over the walls at school. That day after posting the pictures Reese was in Delilah's bedroom. "I feel a bit bad about what we did," Reese said. Delilah ran her hand through his hair. "Don't feel bad," she said, "He deserves it. He's a jerk!" "Ok," he said- still uncomfortable.


End file.
